


Other, just like him

by madswritings



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Kurt escapes the fighting ring on his own and he meets reader. | As per request on Tumblr





	

Kurt was lost and borderline panicking. After the chaos at the fighting ring he teleported outside into an alley and rushed away from the place where everyone wanted to either see him dead or tortured. A guy he had to fight, the one with angel wings - Kurt was worried about him too. It’s not like they really wanted to hurt each other but when you have a gun pointed at you, you kinda have no other choice. It’s kill or be killed, right?

Darkness of the evening is hiding Kurt pretty well but he knows once he runs into any human they will scream and he will be found. And they all scream once they see him. Kurt can’t help having this appearance and he got used to it even though sometimes even he thinks how it would be like if he looked… normal. But these thoughts don’t visit him often lately. After he saw the Hero, the mysterious woman, a woman who was blue, just like him, he found hope. Even among mutants he feels like an outcast because most of them look like any other ordinary human but not him. Yet after he saw the Hero, he thinks that he’s not the only one. Too bad she’s not here to help him now.

Kurt goes through alleys trying to not to stand out or be noticed, he’s pulling lapels of his coat to his face but he knows that he can’t actually be hidden like that. He needs a place to hide and needs it soon, needs it now.

When he turns into yet another poorly lit alley he stops. It’s a dead-end and he’s pretty sure he’s being followed by now. When Kurt is about to teleport somewhere else he notices a figure in the corner. He can’t see if it’s a woman or a man and he’s not even sure if they are alive but something tells him he should check on this stranger.

He comes slowly and calls out in German but when he hears no answer he tries in English too. He knows his accent is heavy but lately he heard that there are more and more American’s coming to Germany. Or rather being brought to Germany for labor purposes. In other words – people intended to be slaves. Without knowing German language they are doomed to work or die of starvation. That’s what Kurt heard, that’s what he thinks is the case now.

“Excuse me, are you hurt?” He asks standing not more than meter and a half from the figure wrapped in an old, hole-filled blanket that lost its color long time ago.

When you hear the voice you raise your head. You barely have any energy, you’ve been starving for two days now and drinking rain water is not helping you feel any stronger either. You slowly push hair from your face which you hid under the blanket from the cold of the night and notice a boy. He’s not much younger than you, maybe couple of years, but that’s not what surprises you – he has blue skin.

You lower the blanket more in complete awe and the boy leans back because he was leaning to get a better look at you.

He’s blue and while your skin looks normal you have twisted horns and your eyes have no pupils, they are all red. You’re not surprised because he looks strange but because he looks somewhat similar to you.

Slowly you stand up while neither you nor Kurt are taking your eyes off each other and you slowly start reaching out to him, you want to touch him, to make sure he’s real and not just a hallucination from hunger. When you’re about to touch him you are both startled by a nearby yell and Kurt grabs you by your arm then you both suddenly end up in a different location.

You look around even more surprised now and then back at Kurt.

“Who are you?” you ask not sure what he’s running from but you know this pain all too well.

“I’m Kurt. You?” he seems to slightly choke over his own excitement, then Kurt smiles. “You look like me.”

“Well, not really, but…” you start, then pause and exhale. Slowly you reach out and touch his cheek. He feels warm under your fingertips. “We’re similar.” you admit and Kurt smiles, let’s out a short laugh. He never met anyone like you and close to his age too.

Suddenly he remembers his persecutors and looks around.

“We should rush. They are coming for me but if they see you, they will take you too because you’re special, just like me.” Kurt explains and while you are not sure what he’s exactly talking about you nod.

You take his hand and when you’re about to turn around a corner you run into a woman with blond hair. Kurt stops and his lips parts from surprise.

“Hero.” he whispers and the woman looks at you then at him and presses her lips into a thin line.

“I’m no hero and no savior, but we must hurry. How far you can teleport?” she asks Kurt but he doesn’t answer because he’s so shocked. After a moment passes and the woman looks clearly annoyed Kurt snaps from his thoughts and looks at you.

“I can’t leave her. She’s… like me.” he gives you a small smile and you give a smile in return.

“Yeah, I can see that.” Woman mutters not really happy that they are still standing around when men hunting for Kurt are so close. She puts weight on her other leg and grabs Kurt’s shoulder, then yours too. “We’re taking her with us. Just get us out of here as far as you can.” She looks strictly into Kurt’s eyes when he looks at her and he nods.

“Hold on.” He mutters and with a poof of a blue cloud – you’re all gone.

But you’re among your own.

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
